K'etz Kahn
K'etz Kahn is the uncle of Kotal Kahn and Shao Kahn and the former warrior of the planet Rodia. Info K'etz was one of the most famous people of Rodia in his times and uncle to Kotal and Shao Kahn, and a brother to Zaggot. After Shao Kahn was older and gain power, he slaughtered Rodia's warriors with the aid of the Shokan Prince, Goro, Aeschylus K'etz surrendered to save his people, and Rodia was merged into Outworld. Story K'etz Kahn was once hero to the planet of Rodia, home to prosperous and alien race of warriors. After years of conquering all who opposed them, the Rodians began to forget the true meaning of defeat. All of this changed when their planet was invaded by the Emperor of Outworld, and K'etz's own treacherous nephew Shao Kahn, and his renowned champion Goro. After a long, one-sided battle, K'etz swore allegiance to Shao in exchange for sparing the Rodian warriors that were so easily defeated. Shao agrees to show mercy to the inhabitants of Rodia and departs, allowing K'etz to keep his planet's sacred treasure, the Portal Stone. Enraged, Kotal Kahn, nephew of K'etz and a half-brother to Shao, demands to know why Aeschylus would sacrifice his people's dignity for just a gem. K'etz reveals to his son that it is no mere gem but that it is the Portal Stone, an advance device that allows one to travel between the planets. K'etz then gives this Portal Stone to Kotal and challenges him to travel to Earth using the Portal Stone in order to fulfil the rite of the Realmwalk. Kotal, wishing to prove worthy of inheriting K'etz's helm and the right to rule, accepts. Upon Kotal's return, K'etz noted that while Kotal had grown stronger, he was nonetheless disappointed. He told Kahn that he had doomed the Earth tribe he ruled by teaching them the sacred ways of the Rodians. K'etz then demanded the return of the Portal Stone from Kotal, but Ko'atal struck his uncle aside out of anger and departed. Years later, K'etz Kahn is now one of the most trusted warriors under the rule of the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. After years of conflict with the Empress Mileena, Kotal Kahn granted K'etz the Wrath Hammer of Shao Kahn and appointed him to kill Mileena, Rain, and Goro. K'etz journeyed his way into the Golden Desert with Reptile and many others warriors, and in this desert, he found Goro. K'etz noticed the sun being blocked out, which would weaken his abilities (due to the interference of Rainbow Dash) but pressed on nonetheless. K'etz then challenged Goro, thus the two warriors entered battle. Kahn begins by striking Goro in the head with the Wrath Hammer, though this failed to do much to the Shokan Prince as he mocked K'etz. As the battle raged on, Navado and his group of Red Dragon Clan members ambushed K'etz's soldiers, killing almost all of them. This distracts K'etz and allows for Goro to gain the upper hand. With this opportunity, Goro grabs K'etz and slams his head into a nearby rock. He then proceeds to take the Wrath Hammer from Kahn and smashes his head with the hammer, killing him. Powers and abilities K'etz is an incredibly powerful warrior, though not near the level of strength as his nephews, and possesses sufficient strength to wield the Wrath Hammer with a single hand. Like all Rodians, he can draw further strength from the sun, but becomes weakened if it's cut off from its light. Trivia *His name Aeschylus in Greek Latin means "shame". Which may be the reason he is called The "shame one". Gallery K'etz_Kahn_2.jpg|K'etz in comic. Goro_killing_K'etz_Kahn.jpg|Goro kills K'etz. Goro_VS_K'etz_Kahn.jpg|Goro be like: "1v1 fite me irl, faggit." Category:Non Humans Category:Warrior Monsters Category:MK Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scary! Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Characters Category:Slaves Category:Uncle of Emperor